Five Nights at Penny's
by Crocodilefan
Summary: A silly Nutz n' Doltz story I came up with, this is my first story so go easy on me.
1. Night 1

Five Nights at Penny's

Night 1

"You're the new night guard?" The man asked looking the short girl in the red hood up and down,"How old are you?"

"15, which according to Vale law is old enough to have a part time job, I answered all the questionnaire answers right, and you already said I was hired over the phone." Ruby answered, desperately hoping the man wouldn't change his mind. She needed this part time job, expenses were piling up and she felt increasingly guilty writing to her dad for asking for more money. Blake had already stopped lending to her, Yang spent money the second she got it and never had any to lend, Weiss charged interest. The night shift was the only one that didn't interfere with any of her classes.

"Fair enough", the man sighed and handed her the key to Penny's Pizzeria, "Main office is in the back, our old night left you a message explaining your duties, I'll be back at six A.M. to open up and relieve you of your shift. Have a good first night." The man the then got into his car and sped off. Ruby unlocked the door and walked into the building. It was dead silent. It was weird seeing a place that she loved so much when she was little in such disrepair, covered in grime and filth, it was no wonder this place was going to get shut down in a year, forget bankruptcy; the health department wouldn't come within 200 feet of the place. She walked into the back office covered in kid's drawings. A fan blew on a low setting and telephone sat on the desk, it's voicemail light blinking, she pressed the button.

"Hello? Heeeeloooo! Uhh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. My name is Styg and I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so..I know it can be a little overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you : there's nothing to worry about, uhh you'll do fine! So… let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Ok? Uh.. let's see First there's an introductory greeting from the company I'm supposed to read. Eeh it's kind of a legal thing, you know. "Welcome to Penny's Pizzeria a magical place where humans and faunus alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Atlas Entertainment is not responsible for damage, property or person. Upon discovery of the damage or death of the third, a missing person's report will be filed within ninety days or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah. Now that might seem bad, I know, there's really nothing to worry about. Uhh the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I was forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd be a bit irritable at night too. So remember these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children. You need to show them a little respect. Right? Ok. So just be aware the characters do tend to wander at night. Uhh….something about the anti-upskirt motors locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh…they used to be able to wander during the day too but then there was the infamous food fight of '87 it's amazing that the human body can live after having it's frontal lobe caved in by a watermelon, ya know. Now concerning your safety: The only real risk to you as the night watchman here if any is the fact that these characters… uhh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as an atlasesian knight-60 worker class model without it's costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Penny's Pizza, they'll probably try to forcefully stuff you inside a Bobby Beowulf or Nancy Nevermore suit. Now that would't be so bad if the suits weren't filled with crossbeams; dust crystals; and animatronic devices especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forced inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort and…death. Uhh the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day agin would be your eyeballs and teeth would pop right out the front of the mask. …Yeah they don't telel you these things when you sign up… But hey! First night should be a breeze, I'll chat with you tomorrow, uhh, check those cameras and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. There's been a dust shortage lately, and as a result the cost of power has skyrocketed. So the building is set to shut off all devices if the power output exceeds budget. It gets reset in the morning. But trust me you don't wanna run out during your shift. That would be bad for a number of…reasons. In short gotta conserve power. Alright. Goodnight."

Ruby stood there looking down at the phone. He had to be joking right! This had to be some kind of prank, a way of hazing the new girl. They must have been trying to creep her out since she was so young and would be here alone all night. She picked up the scroll, and began checking the cameras one by one the cameras. Camera 00 was of the main stage with all of the animatronics. Bobby Beowulf the guitar player, who had always been her favorite as a kid was on the far left. On the left was Nancy Nevermore who held a pair of drumsticks, though a drum set was no longer around, probably thrown away after it fell into disrepair, like a lot of things in this building probably should have been. In between them was Penny herself who looked remarkably pristine in comparison to the other animatronics. Her curly ginger hair tied with a bow cascaded over pale skin dotted with drawn on freckles and the two most piercing green eyes. Ruby found it hard not to stare, but eventually relented to continue her job. Scrolling through the rest of the cameras, party room 1, party room 2, hallway, spanishland, kitchen camera was broke, she finally looked up at the clock. It was already four in the morning, man that guy on the phone must have been talking forever, either that or she had been staring at penny for longer than would like to have admitted to herself. She scrolled back to the main stage camera. Bobbie Beowulf was gone! Her heart began to race. She immediately began checking the other cameras until…

"MONTY OUM!", she screamed out loud. There in the main hallway leading to the security room was the animatronic, and it was staring RIGHT AT THE CAMERA. Suddenly a bolt of both panic and clarity hit her and she ran over to the doorway and pushed the button. The steel metal door slid down with a thunk. Footsteps followed by pounding came from the other side. She hit the light switch hooked up to the hallway. The animatronic was illuminated in the window. Without Crescent Rose she felt vulnerable. She backed to the rear wall of the office in panic unsure of what to do.

The sound of bells filled the building. This was quickly followed by the sound of children cheering as the man from earlier unlocked the entrance to the building. Ruby looked over at the clock. It was six. She looked up at the window. The robotic Beowulf was gone. The man stepped into the office.

"First night go alright for you? No break ins I hope!", he said with a laugh.

"Fine", she said emotionlessly, her heart still racing. A thought crossed her mind. Had she fallen asleep and dreamed it, only to be woken up by the bells? But then who had closed the door? She walked past the man outside into the now light of the day. She began to walk back to beacon to get ready for her class which began in two hours.


	2. Night 2

Ruby entered the dorm room at 6:50. Blake sat on her bed reading. Weiss still lay snoozing. Yang rushed out the bathroom, her hair still wet and in curlers.

"Where the heck were you last night?", Yang demanded, hands on her hips.

"I wasn't going to tell you guys until I was hundred percent sure, but….", Ruby said.

"But what?" , asked Blake. She put her book _Pirates of Passion_ down also interested in the previous whereabouts of her team's leader.

"I GOT A JOB!", Ruby squealed excitedly, "So now I don't have to borrow money anymore".

"Oh My Oum! Where at?" asked Yang, proud that her little sister was displaying signs of maturity, she was becoming a better team leader every day.

"Penny's Pizzeria!", explained Ruby while gathering up her books.

"Oh…", Yang's disposition suddenly turned to that of fear, "you know Ruby, you're still only fifteen, you're a little young to be worrying about money, you should just stay focused on classes for now don't you think?"

"Ammon costs lien, especially dust ammo, because stupid Torchwick! Add in the money for oiling and maintaining Crescent Rose, and it adds up. I can't keep mooching on everyone. What's your problem with me getting a job anyway?" She shot back defensively.

"Don't get me wrong I'm glad that you're becoming more of an adult it's just that…",Yang paused unsure of how exactly to explain to Ruby what she wasn't sure she could explain herself, "That place… I used to work there when I was 15, at their old location. It was not a fun experience. You gotta be careful in that restaurant."

"Yang I know what I'm doing, I already had my first night and it went off without a hitch", she lied.

"When do you work next?", asked Weiss, who was now awake and assembling her shower caddy.

"I work every night this week, and maybe Saturday, after that I'll have more leeway to negotiate my schedule, so you don't have to worry about me not being around", assuring her teammates that she would not let her new job interfere with her duties as leader.

After all her classes were ruby took an eight hour nap in before grabbing Crescent Rose and heading off to work. Memories of the previous night rationalized a bad dream, she stopped for a coffee on the way to ensure that she would not be found sleeping on the job.

"You're back", said the manager with a bit of surprise in his voice, almost as if it were meant to be a question.

"Night Guard Ruby, reporting for duty!", she exclaimed, twirling around on her caffeine high.

"What's that on your back?" he asked referring to Crescent Rose.

"It's my scythe/rifle, I built it. I'm a huntress in training", she explained.

"Ah, I see", the man made a concerned expression, "since your job is security I won't discourage you from carrying protection, but I must warn you, sometimes the night can play tricks on you and jumpy guards can get trigger happy. We had to let one of our old guards go, a different Huntsman who ended up freaking out and destroying one of the animatronics, the exact opposite of his job. If anything happens to the robot's that's it. And any suspicious activity is to be called in to the police only, no heroics, corporate policy. Understand?"

"Understood, I won't let you down Sir" she said.

He smiled approvingly and handed her the building key, "You know where the office is, there's another message from the previous night watchman for you, have a nice night!"

She walked into the back office and pressed the button on the voicemail box.

"Err, hello! Helo? Uhh… well, if you're hearing this, you made it to night two. Uhh congrats! I won't talk quite as long this time since, Penny and company tend to become more agressACTIVE, more active as the week progresses. Umm… you might need to go ahead and peek at those cameras while I talk; just to make sure everyone is in their proper place, ya know? Uhh, interestingly enough Penny herself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard she becomes a lot more active in the dark, though, sooo hey, I guess that's another reason not to run out of power. The business really picks up as the week progresses, so they use more power during the daytime, unfortunately they fail to account for this extra business in the budget when they're distributing out power for the night, so you'll find you'll have less and less power each night and that it drains faster as the week progresses. So you'll have to be very careful about rationing it. I've spoken to Junior about this but not much has been done, management, am I right? Now I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights: uhh, there are blind-spots in your camera views and the blind spots happen to be right outside your doors so if you can't find someone on your cameras, be sure to check the door-lights. Uhh you might have only a few seconds to react, but.. not that you would be in any danger of course, I'm not implying that. Also: check the curtain in Spanishland from time to time. The character in there is unique in that it becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control. Uhh talk to you soon!"

She sighed. Was there ever any good news on these phone calls? Styg was in her opinion a very strange guy. The way he talked about the animatronics made it sound as if they were actually alive in mind. She scrolled through the camera. The three animatronics were all up on stage as she expected. The curtain in Spanishland was opened slightly and she could see a brown helmet peeking out from it. Spanishland was a unique area, the place was decorated with piñatas and salsa dispensers, and perhaps most curious of all were the murals on the walls. They looked like people she knew, but with sombreros and mustaches cheaply photoshopped on. She went back to monitoring the security footage. Kitchen camera was disabled just like last night. Party room one, nothing unusual in that one. Main stage and…Bobbie and Nancy are gone! She quickly checked all over until she found them both. Nancy was in party room number two giving a creepy dead eyed stare straight up at the camera. Bobbie was in one of the back rooms, standing next to a bare endoskeleton on a table. The sound of quick heavy metallic footsteps echoed throughout the building. She looked to the hallway camera and saw that the brown armor clad robot was sprinting at an alarming pace toward the office. Her hand slammed down on the door button out of fear and it slid down just in time. She heard loud banging from the other side accompanied by a voice in Spanish.

"Senorita! Senorita! Este lugar es muy peligroso . Estos otros robots desean hacer daño. Por favor, abro para que pueda protegerte. Este trabajo no es seguro. Me gustaría dejar de fumar , mientras que usted todavía tiene la oportunidad."

She picked up her scythe, but instantly remembered she would be fired if any damage came of the electronics. She was frightened but told herself that everything was fine and that she was overreacting. After all these were just animatronics after all.

"Go away", she shouted at the door. The banging ceased.

"bien, sólo utilizar la cámara everyso menudo para hacerme saber que está bien, señorita, si la cámara permanece apagada durante mucho tiempo vendré a verte , ¿de acuerdo ?"

Ruby waited a few more moments before opening the door, and hit the hall light switch. The hall illuminated to show the robot was now gone. She had twenty percent of power left. Which would be concerning were it not already five in the morning. The rest of her shift passed without much incident. And when the sound of the bells mixed with children cheering, she smiled. The robots might be creepy, but in the end it wasn't anything a huntress like herself couldn't handle. She then left for Beacon to change into non-ruined underwear.


End file.
